1. Technical Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to sheet conveyers.
2. Related Art
A sheet conveyer conveys a sheet in a sheet conveyer path. The sheet conveyer may include a first roller, a separator arranged to be opposed to the first roller, and a multiple sheet sensor arranged in a downstream position with respect to the first roller along a sheet conveying direction. The multiple sheet sensor includes an emitter and a receiver.
In the sheet conveyer, the first roller feeds the sheet in the sheet conveying direction whilst rotating with the sheet being in contact with the first roller. In this regard, the separator nips the sheet in cooperation with the first roller and may separate the sheet from other sheets in a stack. The multiple sheet sensor thereafter detects presence of multiple sheets, that is, whether the sheet being conveyed by the first roller is correctly separated and fed one-by-one in the sheet conveyer path.